Malec Lambert
by AnEarthlyKnight
Summary: Series of Magnus and Alec oneshots based on Adam Lambert songs. Non-Beta'd. Rated T for sexually suggestive content and language. Sorry the title is lame... it  will change eventually.
1. Music Again

_**Disclaimer: Characters and songs do not belong to me. Made for no profit.**_

**AN:**_ Hello lovely readers! _

_So this idea has been playing around for a while in my head. Every time I hear an Adam Lambert song, I think of Magnus. I just can't seem to help it. But it makes me smile, so I decided to make a fanfiction based on Adam Lambert songs. _

_Basically, I'm going to be writing a fanfiction based on each of the songs on his last album, "For Your Entertainment". It's probably been done before, but I swear I thought of this on my own and did not steal ideas off of anyone for the fic except Cassandra Clare for characters and Adam Lambert for the songs (Thank you, Legolas/Captain Obvious). _

_Anyway, the songs will be in order off the album (I think, anyway), but not chronological order. They're really a string of short oneshots in 1 thread. It was just for fun (as most of my stuff is), so my writing here is not the equivalent to the writing of an essay for Harvard, if you catch my drift._

_So review if you can, and I hope you enjoy! :)_

**xoxo  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Music Again**

The warlock watched Alec from across the length of the club, a predator stalking prey.

The Shadowhunter really was delicious, Magnus observed as he looked at the blue eyed innocent standing awkwardly on the wall and watching the others dance in the strobe lights. The boy clearly had no idea how to dress nor any idea of what a piece of walking artwork he was, standing in the shadows in a baggy black hoodie. However, this was all prior knowledge to Magnus as he had already met Alec, at his flat party in Brooklyn.

It was the first time in almost a decade that Magnus had stepped foot in Pandemonium (he usually preferred strictly Downworlder clubs), and the only reason he was there now was to get to study the boy-man. The bass of the current song pumped through his veins and Magnus smiled, deciding to make his move.

He sauntered over to the Shadowhunter and greeted him with a smirk. "You look a little lonely over here, Blue Eyes," he commented with a wink, leaning his arms on either side of the boy and effectively trapping him. He looked up and his exquisite eyes widened at the sight of the attention-seeking warlock.

"'M fine Magnus," he mumbled, looking down at his toes again as Magnus smiled at the mention of his name. "And you know my name's not Blue Eyes."

"And _you_ know that you were supposed to call me," Magnus purred as he backed off slightly, giving the poor boy some room before he became so flustered he suffocated. Extending his long fingered hand, Magnus purred, "A pleasure to see you again, Alexander."

"Wrong again," Alec said, almost playfully as he shook the warlock's hand. "It's just Alec. And I wasn't interested," he declared, sidestepping Magnus' attempt to entrap him again.

"Now the way you acted around me just now proved that you are very much interested but also very much afraid," Magnus retorted as he followed the intriguing but ignorant Alec.

Alec whirled around and repeated himself to Magnus' shoes, "No offense, but I'm not interested. Not in you or in guys in general."

"Look me in the eyes and say that," Magnus challenged, stroking his chin upward until Alec met his eyes. The second blue met amber, the boy gasped in surprise. _It seems that my glorious Shadowhunter prize has forgotten my uncanny eyes since we last met,_ Magnus thought with amusement.

Alec schooled his featured and stared firmly into their depths as he answered, enunciating every word. "I'm. Not. Interested."

Magnus was slightly shocked at the boy's firmness, but was comforted with his knowledge of Shadowhunter training. They didn't give emotion away easily, especially if the Shadowhunter in question happened to be gay or bi-curious. He let the boy leave (his dismayed "And you got glitter all over me!' trailing in his wake), presumably to seek his sister and depart before he was confronted again, sure that if he was patient; the boy would come to him.

And he had plenty of time and limitless patience. Living for 800 years can do that to a warlock.

**AN:** _Hope you liked it! =) Magnus and Alec are both pretty challenging to write, but I just kind of when with what felt right. _

_Ooops, almost forgot to mention that I borrowed the 'bi-curious' term from Scott Pilgrim. :)  
><em>

_Reviews are always appreciated :) Thanks for reading!_

**_Next Up: For Your Entertainment_**...


	2. For Your Entertainment

**AN: **_Here you go, Chapter 2! I actually wrote this one first, so it is the shortest so far. Also (this goes for all the fics in this thread), it always helps if you're listening to the song when you read the fic, but is not necessary for you to enjoy them._

_Anyway, thanks in advance and enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**For Your Entertainment**

**xoxo**

Alec stumbled backwards, eyes wide as he stared, dazed and confused, at his glitter-encased boyfriend sauntering through the door. His eyes met Alec's, and blue sparks invaded the beautiful cat eyes that Alec was prone to staring into. The best word Alec's muddled mind could conjure to describe them was simply _lust_.

"Hello lover," Magnus drawled, grabbing Alec by the top of his black hoodie and roughly shoving him down onto the couch.

"Mag, what—" Alec said, trying to protest and tell his boyfriend that no one said things like that anymore, but Magnus had climbed onto him in his tight yellow jeans and he found himself unable to form words.

Magnus chuckled quite darkly as he leaned in, touching his nose to Alec's and letting his glittery rainbow-tipped-and-spiky hair form a curtain around their faces. "You fell in love with the wrong warlock, babe," he purred, licking Alec's lips. Alec stared in horrified fascination as Magnus pulled a black strip of fabric out of nowhere (where was he keeping that?) and tied it around Alec's face, creating an effective blindfold.

"Magnus, this isn't a good…uhh…" Alec babbled, his boyfriend's closeness making mince meat out of his impeccable education.

"Don't worry, I'm clearly in control," Magnus whispered, which did nothing to reassure the frightened Shadowhunter. If he hadn't been driven giddily insane by the warlock's advances, he probably would have had a heart attack.

The last thing Alec heard before Magnus finally pressed his divine lips against his was the door to his room whisking magically, quietly shut.

**AN:** _Did you like? ;) I didn't want to get too descriptive, so I cut it off before it began. Your imagination may run wild with what ensues ;) _

_Anyway, thanks for reading! :) Reviews are always appreciated._

**_Coming Soon: Whataya Want From Me..._**


	3. Whataya Want From Me

**AN:**_ Chapter 3 everyone! _

_This chapter gave me a hard time, because the song itself is full of conflicting emotions. But I'm happy with it :)_

_ Let me know whatcha think, and enjoy!**  
><strong>_

_**Whataya Want From Me**_

Alec burst into Magnus' apartment one rainy May afternoon, dripping and shaking. The warlock looked up from his copy of _Vogue_ in surprise as the drenched Alec threw himself onto his pure white couch. Magnus tried not to wince.

"You're getting my couch wet and dirty with your Shadowhunter grossness," Magnus commented in an attempt to lighten the mood.

However, Alec was clearly not in the mood.

"Just stop, okay?" Alec nearly shouted, covering his eyes with a grime-encrusted glove. He took off his black leather jacket and belt full of Shadowhunter weapons, lying on the couch in his black tee and jeans.

Magnus, unsure of what to say, remained silent, just staring at the eerily beautiful dark shadow in the middle of his yellow flat. Magnus and Alec were all about contrast; Alec loved black while Magnus avoided it like the plague. Magnus loved make-up while it just made Alec shudder. Magnus was loud and flamboyant where Alec was shy and meek. They really were a yin and yang, opposites attract type of couple. It had never bothered Magnus before (except that one time when Alec tried to get away with wearing a black hoodie, brown belt and blue jeans, he recalled with a shudder), but this silence that Alec insisted on torturing him with (Magnus was never quiet, especially in times of stress) was irritating.

Finally, Magnus could no longer stand seeing the only love of his existence fighting an enormous and unknown internal struggle alone. "Tell me what happened," he whispered with conviction.

"I'm just confused, Magnus," Alec whispered. "About us."

"What?" Magnus murmured back, encouraging him to elaborate.

"I just don't know what we're doing here," he said, voice rising. "We're stuck in this—this vicious circle, where you chase me and I give in and then we fight and it begins all over again! I don't know why you even bother with me. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be feeling, or whether being with you or any of this is right."

"Of course it's right, baby," Magnus assured him, but at that moment something inside of Alec exploded.

"No, it isn't! If it was, why am I the first of my kind to love a man? How can this possibly be right when all I've been told, my whole life, is that it isn't? Why does that change just because we love each other? My parents want me to be someone I'm not and you want me to be someone I'm not supposed to be and I just don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do!" By this point, Alec was standing in the middle of the room, trembling.

Magnus rushed over just as Alec collapsed, crumbling into Magnus' arms. "What brought all this on?" Magnus questioned as he sat them down on the kiwi green carpet, pained that his boyfriend seemed to be feeling so much conflict and doubt. The rainwater became a type of glue that stuck Alec's black tee to Magnus' bright pink tank (another display of contrast, Magnus noted with an artist's eye), but Magnus couldn't bear to just sit back and watch Alec drown.

Alec began heaving, somewhere between sobbing without tears (Shadowhunters rarely, if ever, cried) and nausea. "I just—I just…I told my parents. About us. And they—they looked at me with this look of…_disappointment_."

Magnus felt Alec shudder against him, causing the warlock to hold him closer. "So they kicked you out?" he prodded softly, feeling his heart break for Alec while simultaneously beating faster with rage.

"N—N—No," he insisted. "They said they were—happy for me, and Iz hugged me and Jace…smiled, but—for that first second, they just seemed like I was…letting them down. I was supposed to be the next—Lightwood male, carry the name and family pride and all that. And _now_…now I can't!"

Magnus pondered this for a second; beginning to understand how Alec could be so conflicted. He was happy that Alec's family had stepped up and accepted him in every way that Magnus' own family had failed so many years ago, but he also hated that they had allowed him to feel anything less than loved, even for a moment. He struggled for the right words before settling with honest simplicity.

"I think they just expected the wrong things from you," Magnus said finally, brushing some hair from Alec's face.

Alec looked up into Magnus' face, confusion twisting the sky blue eyes to ones of boundless hurt a boy his age should not have to bear.

"Look, babe," Magnus began. "Your parents have some deep-rooted prejudices; old ways that they know are wrong but that still haunt them. They, too, grew up hearing that people like us are wrong. But they've now learned that isn't true, and that they _love you _no matter who you are. How could the son they love more than anything be 'wrong' for being in love? They know you aren't. They might have had to wrestle some deep-rooted misguidance, but they told you the truth; they're happy for you, for _us_. My mother and father could never accept me for who I was, responding with suicide and attempting to kill me, respectively. Your parents did exceptionally well, really. Besides, we knew this wasn't gonna be a cake walk from the start. I thought the deal was that we weren't going to let anyone get in the way and make us doubt ourselves, right?"

Alec smiled slightly and nodded, hugging Magnus around the waist. "You're right, Mag. I'm just being insecure and whiney."

"Yes," Magnus agreed with a sigh of relief, placing a kiss into Alec's straight brown hair. "But somehow I love you anyway."

"Thanks for that," Alec breathed, smiling weakly against his boyfriend's throat. Then his head jerked up and he looked into Magnus' beautiful eyes with urgency and fierceness. "You're perfect, you know that? I never doubted that, and never will."

"Thanks dearest," Magnus replied thickly. "My ego can rest in peace."

Alec laughed, standing up and dragging a wet and delightfully mussed Magnus with him. He pulled the warlock towards him by the shoulders and kissed him with fervour and gratitude, pulling away to whisper, "I love you too, you know."

"Thank God," Magnus murmured. "Or what I'm thinking of doing right now would make me into some kind of man-whore."

"Never you," Alec replied sarcastically, sucking Magnus' lips back into his and effectively ending the conversation.

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed! :)

_**Next: Strut**_...


	4. Strut

_AN:__ I'm sorry this took so long! I started this, then changed ideas, and then went back to this original one!Ugh, this is going to be harder than I thought. Good news though, I've already written the next one! :D So I'll post that soon._

_By the way, I apologize for this one. The whole song is basically about sex, but I wanted to keep it PG for any squeamish readers. I did the best I could with what I had to work with, though!_

_Anyway, hope you like it anyway, the others are much better planned I promise!_

_Enjoy!_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**Strut**

Magnus and Alec were hanging out in Magnus' flat on a summer Sunday evening, watching _Project Runway_ while Alec cleaned his Seraph blades.

"These fools have no idea what the word '_fashion' _means!" Magnus declared, magically changing his nail polish colour from pink to turquoise and back again.

Alec just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go on that show then? Show them how it's done?"

"Because," Magnus explained with the patience of one speaking to a two year old, "I can just take fashion from any designer I choose. I don't need to go on a show to hear some mere children tell me my fashion sense is impeccable, because I already know."

"Those 'children' are older than I am," Alec observed. "So doesn't dating me make you some kind of cradle robber?"

Magnus turned to his boyfriend with an affronted look on his face. "If you're so opposed to what we are doing here, don't let the door hit ya where Raziel split ya. "

"Very clever," Alec remarked dryly, re-sheathing his blades before he went to sit by his boyfriend. When he tried to settle against his side, Magnus stood up and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no you don't, man candy. I'm mad at you now," Magnus informed him as he went to stand by the window, facing Alec.

"Magnus," Alec whined. "Don't be a drama queen. I've done nothing to justify your anger."

"What kind of person calls their boyfriend a 'cradle robber'?" Magnus demanded with a pout, turning to the window to hide his smirk from Alec. If his plan worked, he was going to have a_ fantastic_ night.

"By the Angel Mag, I was just kidding!" Alec said with desperation and frustration.

"Prove it," the warlock challenged, turning from the window to look in Alec's eyes.

"How?" he whispered, finally understanding where this was going but also hopelessly trapped.

Magnus smiled in triumph at the look of dread on Alec's face. "Spend the night," he purred, sauntering over to hover his lips over Alec's.

"You know I can't baby," Alec murmured huskily. "My parents want me home by 11."

"So?" Magnus taunted, grabbing the Shadowhunter by the belt loops and pulling him closer. "Iz knows where you are, and she owes you big time for covering her ass every time she's broken curfew. Surely she'll do you a favour just this once and cover for you. Besides, you're not 12 years old Alec, you're 18. I'm not that much of a cradle robber, truly. Breaking a few rules will be good for you, darling, I swear. Live a little."

Magnus took his boyfriend's pondering silence as the perfect opportunity to convince him to stay, latching his lips onto Alec's pale exposed neck with greedy hunger.

As Alec moaned heavily and tried to push Magnus away, his hands abandoned Alec's belt loops in favour of Alec's hips, effectively trapping him. Magnus gently and gradually began leading Alec backwards towards the couch, laying him on it and resting his chest against Alec's.

"This—is a—terrible idea," Alec managed to gasp out as Magnus began kissing his way up Alec's neck to the soft spot under his ear.

"You sound like your mother. Now shut up and kiss me," Magnus ordered, and when Alec didn't immediately obey, Magnus looked him in the eyes and closed his own mouth over Alec's.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_4:00 a.m. _

The door hinges on the Institute creaked loudly and Alec winced, once again berating himself for spending so much time at Magnus'. But what a glorious time it had been. Magnus' hands really were spectacularly sinful…

Alec stopped his train of thought before it could go too much farther down that track, sure that he would be hard-pressed to find a believable excuse if his parents caught him sneaking in this early in the morning with a raging problem in his pants.

He snuck into the rusty lift and was horrified by the loud groaning and wheezing the lift made. Surely it wasn't usually this loud?

When he reached the floor with his bedroom on it, he sighed with relief. He stripped down to his boxers and threw his clothes in a corner so that if his parents caught him now, he could say he had just got up for a snack in the kitchen.

Finally allowing himself to feel confident and happy after the evening he'd spent with his boyfriend, Alec's pace settled into a nice rolling gate. He was almost at his bedroom door when the silence of the early morning was broken.

"Where have you been?" a stern feminine voice demanded.

He froze mid-step and turned around to see his sister Isabelle standing in her bedroom doorway, hands on hips in nothing but a very short lacy black nightgown and her coiled whip anklet.

"My bedroom?" Alec squeaked, knowing that his excuse would not fool her, the sneaking-in-late veteran.

"Bullshit," the younger Shadowhunter said breezily, walking up to him and circling him slowly, like a vulture scoping out road kill (which was pretty much what Alec now felt like). "I had to cover your ass all night, you moron. I told them you were sleeping off a fever, and they almost didn't buy it. Do you know how hard it is to keep Mom and Dad from checking on you?"

"Actually, yes I do," Alec said wryly. "Don't talk to me about covering for your siblings, Iz. You know I'll win _that_ argument."

"At least the guys I stay out late with don't know our parents, and are therefore safe from untimely death.. Magnus, however, isn't." Isabelle countered.

"I never said I was with Magnus," Alec protested lamely.

"There's still glitter in your hair Alec," Isabelle deadpanned, "and you're strutting around like a cat that got the cream. Besides, you owe it to me to tell me the truth. It's not like you'll have a chance to talk to anyone else about how _amazing _your night was. And it had better have been a good night, because I don't want to cover your ass for some sappy 'talking about your feelings' crap."

Seeing no way out but to spill to Isabelle, he rolled his eyes to the sky and muttered, "Yes, I was with Magnus. No, I'm not going to talk to you about my sex life. And what do you mean, _strutting around_?"

"At least now I know you actually _have_ a sex life!" his sister said with a very girly squeal. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room, shutting the door so she could hug Alec tightly.

"You didn't answer my question," Alec said, trying not to laugh at his sister's reaction while still puzzled over her earlier statement. "I'm… _strutting_?"

"Yep," she answered cheerfully, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "You've got this kind of swagger that I picked up the second you walked by my door. You have a new vibe, Alec. A vibe that says 'Hey world, I totally just got laid!'"

Alec shushed her, afraid that his parents might hear them even though they were in Isabelle's room. He looked back at his sister with a frown, confused and revolted by his sister's antics. "I've got no idea what you're talking about Iz, but all I need to know is: are Mom and Dad going to pick up on it?"

"Mom and Dad? By the Angel, no" Isabelle said with a laugh. "Do you know how many times Jace and I have walked out of that lift like that at 4 am? Jace and I would have been as dead as those demons we killed yesterday if mom knew. Your secret is safe with me, little brother."

"For some reason, that is not at all reassuring. I'm sure I could get a _long_ list from several men about the skills your mouth has, but keeping shut is not one of them."

"Don't make me use my whip on you," she warned, her fingers stretching towards her ankle.

"Now now, sister," Alec said, smiling as he trapped her. "You don't want to do that. Imagine what mom would say if she caught you whipping your innocent little sleep-walking brother."

Alec swung her door open, leaving Isabelle gaping in his wake. As he slammed the door behind him, he barely heard her muffled cry of "Shut up, you cocky little man whore!" He smiled, feeling as if his evening g could not possibly get any better.

After her brother left Isabelle stood in her dark room, hearing Alec strut down the hall and into his own room. She finally let a roguish smile ensnare her face as she whispered, "Awww, my big brother's finally growing up!"

_AN:__ Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated._

_No playlist for this one :/ except "Strut" by Adam Lambert, of course._

_**Next is: Soaked...**_


	5. Soaked

**AN:** IT'S ALIVE!

Yes, the elusive Earthly Knight is alive and finally posting! I'm so sorry for the long delay in chapters. It depressed me when this chapter got deleted from my laptop, so I had to mourn it, and then I got super busy and uninspired but I'm back (kind of)!

I'm beginning to work on Sure Fire Winners, but it may be a bit of a wait (not as long as this one was, hopefully)! Thanks so much for your patience, and enjoy this all dialogue, Soaked-inspired installment!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"My life…is over. I mean, I know that all good things must come to an end, but an end like this? Why?"

"Magnus…"

"No. I feel like this has torn my soul. It'll never be okay again. Everyone keeps saying that they're sorry, but they don't really mean it, do they? They don't _understand_—"

"Oh Mag…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I didn't ever think I could hurt this much. Just thinking about it is making me tear up. I imagine this is the kind of pain that makes people cry in the rain in those sappy movies, you know? And I don't want to move on and get a new one, because they'll never be able to compare. Katy Perry said it best: '_comparisons are easily done/ once you've had a taste of perfection_'. I'll never be the same. I mean, I guess I should have expected it. Why could I ever have something perfect? But this is just…_unfair_. It's criminal, really."

…

"Are you done?"

"Well, I could go on…"

"No, I think that I understand now. But Magnus, what I have to say may be a bit hard for you to hear."

"It can't be any harder than coping with this… _guilt_, this utter _loss_."

"I know it hurts right now, but I think it'll be okay. I mean, I have no experience with this kind of thing—"

"Yes, you really could treat yours with more respect."

"—but I think you'll be okay."

"See, you're just as bad as everyone else! I'm hanging up, you've disappointed me."

"Would you like me to bring over some tea?"

"That would be lovely, darling. Thanks!"

"Wait, Mag? Just to clarify: you do know you're getting into your depressed wearing-black-and-drinking-tea-depression-mode over _a ripped shirt_, right?"

"Alec, I am appalled! It was a hand-made, Limited Edition purple Prada Egyptian silk button up _chemise_! It's not just a shirt!"

"Jeez, no need to screech at me baby. I'll run over some tea soon, alright? And then you can stop mourning over your stupid silk shirt."

"See, I knew you were the wrong person to vent to. The way you treat your clothes is enough to have any sane person sobbing."

"This is ridiculous. I'll be over in 10."

"Thanks darling."

"Bye."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**AN:** I hope it didn't disappoint anyone that I turned a sad song into a bit of a spoof. I listened to it and this was what popped into my head. There will be more serious songs later for all the angst-lovers. For now, enjoy the silly and review! ;) Hope you enjoyed!

**Next: Sure Fire Winners...**


	6. Sure Fire Winners

**AN:** As promised, for anyone who looked on my profile page! :D An update, at long last. Once I got going on this, I really got on a kick and it has turned out to be one of the longest to date. So, woohoo!

Even though by the end of this chapter the song it is supposed to be based on kind of fades into the background, and this is by no means my best, it is a chapter! Horray!

A million apologies to you all for taking SO FREAKING LONG to get an update out. By the angel, I am the worst fr updates! But I vow to keep my promise that it will be finished if I have to enslave the plot bunnies to feed my drabbles.

If any of you are still here, a thousand cookies for your loyalty to the fic. Thanks so much for the continued support, and I'd love to chat with any/all of you. My tumblr is the easiest place to reach me, where I go by the name diaphragmaticattack. But if you message me here, that's good too.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

...

Sure Fire Winners

Pandemonium was in a state of mass riot.

It began with a party. Not just any party, a 900 year old Magnus Bane party. An event worthy of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike showed up at the club (though admittedly fewer of the latter), whether to stay for a drink and a dance or just to send wishes to the flamboyant warlock. Many of the people there thanked him for saving their lives over the years. For a price, of course.

However, as they have always done, Shadowhunters and Downworlders could never play nice.

The warlock in question was lounging against the bar in a moment of rare quiet, his boyfriend and favourite plaything Alec beside him. He looked out over the dancefloor, where the UV lighting paraded around the dancers that were so tightly packed that the floor of the club was nearly invisible.

"Well darling," Magnus said in his usual drawl, "You really must send my regards to your sister. That girl can throw a party."

"Yeah, she's had tonnes of experience going to them," Alec mumbled, swirling his brandy in a circle.

Magnus was about to reply when he heard a scuffle, several shouts and then a bone-chilling shriek. He looked over at Alec to say something when he realized it was moot; Alec already had a Seraph blade named and was marching toward the source of the ruckus.

Magnus followed only to be quickly blown back by a blast as several demons exploded through the side of the club, rubble raining down in crude mockery of the party streamers.

And that was how Magnus found himself in the middle of a club riot, thrusting a wall of cobalt power at the hole n the wall as the demons slithered or flew inside, reaching for a few of the vampires. Magnus shot some more power their way, and two of the demons dropped before Alex rushed onto the scene, slashing with his Seraph blades.

"Alec, go find your siblings!" Magnus shouted, suddenly realizing that Isabelle, Jace and Clary were nowhere to be seen.

"What about you?" He replied, looking back at Magnus as he slashed another demon.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Magnus said, wanting Alec out of the main attack and ignoring his internal groan at how cliché he was acting. His boyfriend could handle himself, he reasoned. But he knew the second he reminded Alec of his family, he'd be off and hopefully clear of the danger.

Alec nodded hesitantly, rushing off to look for his family as Magnus caught another demon with his magic.

"Magnus Bane doesn't do party crashers," he muttered to himself as he ran a hand though his carefully spiked hair, electricity fluttering through his fingers.

...

Meanwhile, Alec slashed at more demons as he searched for his sister and finally found her puking in a toilet.

"I told you to go easy on the vodka, Izzy," Alek groaned, holding back her sleek curtain of hair as she finished.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Isabelle said with a slight slur, her head lolling.

"Since you decided to ruin my boyfriend's 900th birthday party," Alec muttered, heaving her to her feet with his Seraph blade drawn in his other hand.

"Pssh, _900_. That's…funny!" Isabelle said, giggling as she allowed Alec to lead her from the room.

"Well, I see you're going to be completely useless," Alec said with a shake of his head, running down the stairs and leading her by the arm as she stumbled. They made it to the door and he placed her out in the alley away from the cacophony of the mob, squatting beside her and trying to decide his next move.

In a moment of what Magnus would have called "Charlie's Angel Timing", Clary and Jace rounded the corner, splattered with blood and pumped with adrenaline but otherwise unharmed.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" Alec asked the approaching shadowhunters.

"Well, the rumor is that some Shadowhunter made some harmless passing comment, which caused a Downworlder warlock to lose his temper and call forth quite the gaggle of demons," Jace reported as Clary sat down and allowed Isabelle to lean against her shoulder.

"Did… did you see Magnus while you were in there?" Alec asked, bracing himself for the inevitable answer.

"No," Clary replied, confusion and worry filling her eyes, "Why? Was he still in there?"

"Yeah… but don't worry about it. You guys stay here and look after Isabelle, I'll see if I can find him," Alec said absently, already walking away. He knew his boyfriend could handle himself, but Angels damn him if he wasn't paranoid. He'd already experienced what thinking Magnus was going to die felt like; horrible flashes of Magnus' bloodied chest still give him nightmares at night.

He was almost to the main door when he realized Jace was beside him.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion and irritation.

"I'm looking after my _parabatai_," Jace answered simply, pulling a seraph blade from his belt.

"But what about Clary? I can handle this," Alec said quickly, shouting to be heard above the chaos.

"Have you seen my girlfriend fight? She's perfectly capable of looking after herself, something she never lets me forget. Let's do this, big bro."

Before Alec could protest farther Jace kicked in the door, racing in and slashing at the first demon that appeared in an elegant arch. Alec threw his seraph blade into the nearest beast, desperately wishing he had his crossbow while his eyes took in the room. Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

However, he wasn't too difficult to hear.

"You rat bastard," a low voice growled from off to Alec's left, "this shirt was a birthday present from Alec. And it isn't even black!"

A tremendous bout of blue flames erupted from the coat room and Alec held back a smirk as he wandered into the room. Magnus was glaring at the scorch mark on the floor, presumably where the demon used to be, and thumbing the slashed dark purple shirt mournfully. The present seemed a bit pointless to Alec, who had enlisted Izzy's help in finding the exact shirt Magnus had torn the last time. After all, the warlock needed only to think of what he wanted for it to be within his grasp. However, Magnus had still smirked upon receiving it earlier that had and had insisted on wearing it to his party.

"Glad to see your fashion sense has yet to be damaged," Alec said dryly before he noticed that the demon hadn't only torn his shirt but his skin too, the blood soaking into his new purple Prada shirt.

"Did you seriously doubt that my love for designer would be damaged by a set of party-crashing demon scum?" Magnus said incredulously. "I am appalled, Alexander."

Alec shook his head and walked closer, examining the wound with careful fingers. It looked deep, but he knew Magnus healed fast.

"I'm not going to break you know," Magnus said finally, breaking the silence. "I've survived worse."

"I know," Alec replied softly, staring into his eyes for a moment to convey the fear he continually felt for Magnus' safety. It was the kind of necessary concern people in his race require to ensure the survival of the people they care about.

Magnus gave a half smile of understanding and ruffled Alec's hair, walking past him back into the club. The amount of demons had diminished, and Jace had the warlock responsible backed into a corner.

"But seriously, this Egyptian silk shirt and I are going to have to work on this toxic relationship we have. I can't seem to keep one intact for longer than a day."

...

First light was beginning to break when Alec finally walked home from Magnus' party. Clary and Jace had taken a very drunk Isabelle home after they threw the responsible warlock out (a little the worse for wear) and got the party back under control. Alec had stayed on Magnus' request, knowing that his siblings and Clary could get home alright. Besides, Magnus _was_ the birthday boy after all.

He had been one of the last to leave, asking Magnus' permission while he was in the middle of a spell to clean up some of the damage left behind by the demon partypocalypse (something Magnus had taken to calling it, half-drunk as he was). He had received an absent-minded murmur of assent and took his opportunity to leave.

It wasn't the fact that he was tired. Alec was used to late nights; being a Shadowhunter and borderline insomniac would do that to you. He just wasn't Isabelle; he didn't do the late night parties, and often if he did he needed some time to himself afterwards to de-stress.

Tonight the usual was on his mind, reinforced by the night's events. Time; how much he had, how much his boyfriend had (both in the past and in the future). He was eighteen with an average shelf life of 30; Magnus was a 900 year old warlock who potentially never expired. Time was the endless gulf between them and the unknown gulf ahead of them; no islands in the middle in which they could meet. It had been a scary night for him, having to once again come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend was 882 years his senior (30x older than he was ever likely to be) and that despite that, death could come for either of them at any time.

Despite his troubled thoughts Alec enjoyed walking the streets at night, so he opted to take the long way home. The streetlights flickered in the light of the early morning and the commuters were waking up to drive to work as he rounded the corner and the Institute came into view. Feeling refreshed, he quickened his pace until he caught sight of movement to his right. He drew a Seraph blade as he turned to look at the intruder to find it was his only-a-little-less-sparkly-than-usual boyfriend.

"Touchy, touchy," Magnus tutted, walking over to Alec with a sly smirk on his face.

"Sorry," Alec muttered as he sheathed his blade, "it's been a long night."

"Well, I think it went rather well," Magnus replied, and upon seeing the look on Alec's face became defensive. "Hey, it wasn't that bad! Yes, we may or may not have had a minor issue with some demons but on the whole it was excellent. And with the track record of Shadowhunter/Downworlder relations, I would call it a resounding success."

"Ever the optimist," Alec marveled, sticking his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, you left kind of abruptly earlier. I just wondered if there was something on that gorgeous mind of yours."

"Nothing," Alec murmured, looking back into the warlock's peculiar eyes. Magnus searched his face in return, spotting the lie.

"Now, does that mean 'there's nothing' or 'it's nothing'?" He asked, brushing an unruly piece of hair out of Alec's face.

"Nothing new," Alec countered, not wishing to ruin Magnus' birthday.

"Ah," Magnus nodded in understanding, "Right. Your obsession with time."

"My obsession? More like my _awareness_ of time, one that you don't seem to have most of the time," Alec said, a hint of frustration creeping into his voice.

Magnus, after the exhausting day of partying and banishing demons, had no patience for his boyfriend's incessant worrying. "Well, what's the point Alec?" he demanded, getting up in his face. "Why even bother worrying about it? It's not like we're the only ones who worry about how much time we have to live. So quit spending the unknown infinity you have thinking about the end to said infinity, as it will only serve to give you a killer headache. Okay?"

"No, not okay!" Alec responded, grabbing the warlock by the shoulders. "Unlike everyone else, our whole relationship—"

"What? Revolves around time, and how much we both potentially have?" Magnus scoffed, turning away from his boyfriend in disgust. "What relationship doesn't? Look, birthdays are supposed to celebrate another year of being alive. Just because I've had 900 of them does not necessarily make me any less likely to die tomorrow than those people driving down the street. Even though we can think all we want about the time we believe we are meant to have, it doesn't change that. So you might as well just live while you're still here, because… well, because YOLO."

Alec looked confused. "YOLO?"

"Never you mind, darling. It's just one of those beautiful phrases that teenagers have managed to mass consume and twist until it contains no discernible moral meaning. Basically, you're only here once, and as we can do nothing about the dilemma of our human consciousness, we might as well enjoy it."

Alec's face withdrew into itself, thinking quite hard about what his boyfriend had said. Magnus couldn't tolerate it. It technically may not be his birthday any longer, but damn him if he wouldn't milk the privileges for as long as possible.

"Now, stop all that philosophical thinking. It's my birthday bitch, and we _will _enjoy it back at my apartment. Preferably in bed… or on the couch…. or the kitchen counter…or—"

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Alec said, attempting annoyance but only succeeding in looking rueful. "Lead the way, birthday boy."

"Gladly," Magnus replied, weaving his lithe arm around Alec's shorter shoulders. He leaned down and bit the shell of Alec's ear playfully, making his boyfriend yelp. "I love you, you know," he whispered in his year. "And I don't particularly care how many years I get to say that for, it will always be true."

"Likewise," Alec murmured, slipping an arm around Magnus' waist as they disappeared into the night.

AN: Thanks for reading! If you can take the time, please review! It makes my day. But if not, thanks for reading anyway :)

Playlist: 

Sure Fire Winners- A.L. (obviously)

Freedom- Anthony Hamilton and Elayna Boynton

No Children- Mountain Goats

_**Up Next: A Loaded Smile...**_


	7. A Loaded Smile

**WARNING: VERY SLIGHT spoilers for City of Lost Souls. **

**AN:** Just in time for the man's birthday!

In celebration of Adam Lambert's birthday, I thought I'd better crank out a chapter. I'm sorry this one is rushed, I literally finished it two minutes ago.

Anyways, Happy 31st Adam!

And enjoy!

A Loaded Smile

If there was one thing that terrified Magnus, it was the idea of marriage and its principle of eternal commitment.

For immortal beings such as himself, marriage is particularly monumental because there is the constant knowledge that, by all odds, you will outlive your partner. Marriage meant becoming as close to someone else as possible in this earthly sphere only to know your impending loneliness lies just beyond reach.

Talk about pre-wedding jitters.

The warlock had also held the opinion that Shadowhunter weddings were particularly pretentious and formal for most of his unnatural life. He felt their ceremonies lacked real joy, along with a general acceptance of reality, particularly in the exchange of runes. With the current divorce rate being astronomically high, the runes seemed almost comical.

He did, however, understand that tradition was important to Shadowhunters, even ones as unconventional as Alec. As warlocks hardly ever married due to their immortal status, there really were no warlock traditions he could incorporate. They weren't exactly a standard couple by Shadowhunter standards, but their ceremony would still reflect both sides of the union.

Basically, it would be the biggest party of the century, with an optional start of formalities for all those personally interested in the couple.

The guest list was long, as Magnus knew of Alec's fear of being the center of attention for any length of time and the more people that were there to draw attention away from Alec the better. However, the list included a few notable exceptions, one of which was the woman who'd nearly ruined it all: Camille.

Alec, on the other hand, hated the idea of weddings simply because of all the fuss. He wasn't particularly afraid of eternities or limited infinities as Magnus was; he had by now accepted that he was older than anyone had ever expected him to ever be, and that he needed to live every day wisely. He'd just never been the center of attention; that honour had always gone to Jace or Isabelle (particularly if there were men around). A wedding meant planning and being at the center of a room full of people and decisions that didn't particularly interest him (What colour of gardenias should the centerpieces be? What cuff links will best match your tie?), most of which he forwarded to Magnus.

Despite these moral dilemmas by both parties, the day had arrived and gone off without a hitch. Contrary to tradition, the ceremony was not held in Alicante (largely due to objections by the less-accepting areas of the Shadowhunter community) but in New York at Gotham Hall. Magnus had been reluctant to hold the wedding in a church for fear of insulting those guest who couldn't enter holy ground (Simon, in particular, was grateful), so he chose the darkly elegant Hall with the approval of Alec.

The reception had so far been a resounding success, with most of the people in attendance moving on the dance floor (after some alcoholic persuasion). Magnus, dancing to a slow song with Alec, smoothed out the lapels of his partner's white tuxedo with a smile.

"Well, thoughts?" Magnus asked him as they swayed to the music next to Simon and a very drunk Isabelle.

"Oh, you know, second rate at best," Alec remarked sarcastically, "Would not recommend."

Magnus' mouth dropped open in fake shock. "Really? After all the planning that went into this, all by myself I might add—"

"A great sacrifice, I'm sure. Planning parties, certainly not Magnus Bane's style…"

"Oh shut up, husband. I worked hard to make this day special and equally traditional and unconventional. I deserve some credit."

Alec smiled, straightening Magnus' golden bowtie. "I know, and it shows. I couldn't have asked for a better day."

Magnus smiled back, kissing Alec on the cheek as the song ended in a flourish of soft piano. Despite his reservations, the day had been beautiful and he was blissfully happy.

Until he looked over his husband's shoulder to see a face that had been very clearly put on the blacklist.

Alec picked up on Magnus' sudden rigidness and tried to look over his shoulder, but Magnus grabbed his chin. "Alec," the warlock warned, but he turned around anyway to catch sight of Magnus' beautiful ex-girlfriend, Camille. She stood on the sidelines in a vibrant red dress in an old style that hugged her lithe form. Her hair was wound on top of her head around a feather hairpiece, and her lips were a smirking red smear across her porcelain features.

"What is she doing here?" Alec growled, attempting to charge her way as she smiled beauteously at them.

"I'm not sure, but it probably has something to do with me. Let me handle it," Magnus replied, kissing Alec quickly and walking over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magus hissed as Camille pulled him into a non-consensual embrace.

"It's your wedding day," she replied as another slow song started, though it carried an undertone of hypnotic tech beats. "I couldn't miss it. One last dance, for old time's sake?"

"_Very _old time's sake," Magnus grumbled, displeased with this unfortunate turn of events on his wedding day. However, Camille's grip was like a vice and he didn't want to cause a scene that would diminish all the wonderful things about today.

When they reached the dance floor Camille's hands slithered up his body in a way much better suited for the bedroom before they locked behind his neck in a way that made him shiver with the memories it held. He placed his hands delicately on her waist and they began to sway like fourteen year olds at a school dance.

"I couldn't help but notice you didn't invite me," Camille spoke to fill the silence. The song's lyrics began around them, and Magnus smirked at how it would make Camille squirm.

_If I say I'm sorry  
>It's just me telling a lie<br>When you're in my arms  
>I feel emptier inside<em>

"You know why," Magnus replied, looking over her shoulder at the man who would always be in the foreground of his mind despite his current location (looking sullen, Magnus added sadly).

"You can't possible mean that Alec still sees me as a threat to your relationship," Camille scoffed, but the smile on her face made her unspoken glee apparent.

"No, _we_ just don't like you. Is that really so hard to fathom?" Magnus shot back, looking down at her with disinterest. If he was being honest with himself, whenever Camille was in the room his mind immediately went into nostalgia mode. The hot mess that was Camille & Magnus had been a roller coaster, and he'd always had a hard time looking back on the relationship with regret. But boy, was he regretting it now.

_A loaded smile  
>An empty glass<br>And one last dance_

"Oh darling, don't kid yourself," Camille said with a carefree laugh that just made Magnus' look sour, "You've never been able to lie to me. You know very well that one day in the less-distant-than-you'd-like future, most of these people will be dead including your little Shadowhunter. _You need me_."

Magnus glared at her, digging his hands into her waist in a way he knew would leave a mark. "Despite your delusions, Camille, we don't know that for sure. Maybe someone will finally do this world a favour and kill your sorry ass before the day is out. I'd rather live the rest of my eternity alone than with you because despite the egotistical mindset you seem to have, we're not getting back together the second all my options are erased."

Camille looked indifferent, but to Magnus' well-trained eye he knew his words had unsettled her. She smiled and pulled herself closer to his ear, placing her harlot red lipstick right against his ear as she whispered, "You'll see."

Magnus grabbed her hands and took them off his neck as the song ended, a saccharin smile on his face. "No Camille, you will see. Once you know what love really feels like, you'll understand what I mean when I say _we are done, we were done long ago and we are not getting back together_."

He left Camille on the dancefloor alone and found his way back to Alec's side, who looked at him with confusion. "What was that?" Alec wondered.

"Camille passes on her congratulations," Magnus replied with a smile. "And in lieu of a wedding gift, we will most likely never have to see the bitch again."

"Sounds good to me," Alec replied, winding his arm around Magnus' waist as they left the past on the dance floor and went to go celebrate their nuptials in a more private venue.

**AN:** Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

Also, go have a look at the Gotham Hall website! The pictures are gorgeous!

**Up Next: If I Had You...**


End file.
